Squall's Past in His Future Revised
by jumetosa
Summary: This story is about Leon finding his old Balamb friends in Traverse Town. He eventually goes on an adventure with them to find the one that wasn't with them.??? (Not for Irvine or Cloud lovers)
1. Friends are herd about

Hello, this story is my first fan fiction and it is about Leon (aka Squall) finding his friends in Traverse Town and when he does he realizes one person isn't with them. His friends and himself go on an adventure to find that one person that Squall loved. So enjoy! 'Warning, Not for Irvine nor Cloud lovers' Oh, and sorry for fixing up this story a ton of times!  
  
Disclaim: Yah Yah, I don't own anything except for my "IMAGINATION " in this story.  
  
  
Chapter: 1, Friends are heard about!  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and the Old Cid Café was beginning to look dimmer and dimmer. Ever since Cloud made it back to Traverse Town, everything was chaos for Leon. He didn't like him at all. Before Cloud came, he was the one who would protect all the people in the town from the heartless, and he liked being the hero for once.  
  
He sat there for a while, looking out the window and never touching the coffee he'd ordered. No one else was in the café except for himself and Cid, until Yuffie rammed in through the door.  
  
" Cid (huff, huff) do you have any hot dogs?" Asked Yuffie. Cid looked around the back room, throwing stuff in the way, mostly boxes and bags.  
  
"Hmm, guess not Yuffie, some guy already came in here like a hurricane and bought all 20 of the boxes of hotdogs, and the ketchup." Cid said with exhaustion.  
  
"Awe, man I really, REALLY, wanted a hotdog, sheesh!" Said Yuffie, sitting down on the other side of Leon. Leon just ignored her like always, and still thought about Cloud, while starring out the window.  
  
Leon Finally tuned in about the hotdog incident, and started to remember about his old life in Balamb when Zell would be running to the cafeteria and asking if there was any hotdogs left. Usually there weren't any hotdogs left when he got there.  
  
" Say, Cid, who was that guy that took the hotdogs?" Leon asked while drinking his coffee.  
  
" Well, all I can remember is that he had a tattoo on the left side of his face and, there was another guy with him, a gunman I suppose. He kind' of looked like a girl and he just ordered and pack of bullets and left with the hotdog guy." Cid said a little sarcastically. Leon spit out his coffee within hearing this, it sounded like he found two people he used to know.  
  
With a shocked look on his face he leaped up from his seat and asked Cid which way they went. He ran out the door, so curious of finding out if those two people really were his old Balamb friends. He was such in a hurry that he ran right in to a young girl while running down the street. This girl was about a year younger than he was. She had medium lengthened brown hair that flipped up at the end. She also wore a long yellow dress covering her knees. As Leon bumped into this girl, she accidentally fell over backwards right on her bottom.  
  
" Woops, sorry didn't mean to bump into you, I was just in a hurry to get to the Café. Hey, is that Café closed yet?" The girl asked as she got off the ground and dusted off her dress. Leon shook his head as in no. " Wahoo! Now I can actually get something to eat around here!  
  
" It doesn't close until ten o' clock so go eat as much as you want, but there isn't any more hotdogs." Leon said with a little disappointment in his voice.  
  
"What! No more hotdogs! Stupid Zell! He must have taken all the hotdogs before I even got a chance!" The girl yelled, then she walked away from Leon, heading towards the Café.  
  
Now that Leon had this little conversation with the girl, he now knew that he had found his friends, hiding within the shops of Traverse Town. He turned around and asked, " Hey! Where did this guy, Zell go?"  
  
" He went to the gift Shop, I think." The girl said.  
  
"Thanks, and by the way, it's. nice to see you again, Selphie". With this said Leon started running towards the gift Shop, hoping to find Zell and Irvine, and maybe even someone else.  
  
It was still a quiet evening, and Leon was running down the lonely streets of Traverse Town. "Where the heck is the gift shop anyway?" He thought. He finally came to a little red shop down the corner of the second district, reading " Gift Shoppe" in great big red letters. "Well.. I finally made it after three or fore wrong turns and a stop at the hotel to tell Cloud off again. This must be the place." When he was about to walk in the door suddenly came crashing down on his face and Leon was out cold for a while.  
  
(Back to Selphie)  
  
"Hey, how do you know my name? Oh well, mined as well just forget about it since that guy is already gone." She then walked into the Cid Café and ordered herself a cup of tea while sitting down at a booth, one away from Yuffie. "Hey, (she waves to Yuffie). Do you know that man that just ran out of here?" she asked. Yuffie then got up and walked over to the girl, and sat down on the opposite side of her.  
  
" Yah I know who that was, his name is Squa. Err. I mean Leon. What do you want to know about him?" Yuffie explained, with vigorous envy in her voice.  
  
"Oh, well he looked like an old friend I used to know back in my old world. Yep, he sure looked like Squall, he's almost his twin!" Selphie said.  
  
" Did you say Squall? That's Leon's real name!" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"REALLY! That was really my old friend, Squall! Wow I can't believe he is hanging out in a crummy place like this. Well thank you for your time but I got to go, bye!" She said a bit in a hurry.  
  
Selphie ran out the door and headed for the gift shop when she suddenly ran into Quistis. "Oh, hey Quistis. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, I just checked out a few rooms for us in the hotel over in the second district. Hey, Selp, have you seen Zell or Irvine anywhere?" Quistis said.  
  
"Yes, they're in the gift shop. Oh, yah! Guess what Quistis? I finally found Squall!" Selphie screamed this in Quistis's ear, not realizing that Quistis's eardrums were about to pop.  
  
" Really Selp?" Quistis asked with her mouth agape.  
  
" Really, come on I will show you where he is!" Quistis ran with Selphie down the streets towards the gift shop. But when they got there, all they found was a broken door and a pair of dimwits looking stunned at a man out cold on the floor with his gun blade drawn out. They also found out that there was a hole in the door.  
  
Well that's all for my first chapter! If you have any questions email me at Jumetosa@attbi.com or leave it in the reviews. Now, please review, is it good so far or bad? Also would you please leave some hints for me to use in the story so I can make it better, maybe even some ideas for what to happen next? Also the next chapter wont be for a while. 


	2. Getting ready for the long journey

Ok, Here's chapter two. Hope I am doing good (cough). Ok anyways on with the fiction!  
  
Disclaim: Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting ready for the long journey.  
  
"Whoops.it wasn't me." Zell shouted out, but he really was the one that hit Leon with the door.  
  
"Zell, look what you did to pore Squall! Now he probably has head drama and cant walk!" Selphie screamed.  
  
"You mean this is Squall!" Zell hit himself in the head realizing this just then. "Somebody better get some water." Irvine went to go get the water and came back with a small paper cup of water. He threw the cup over to Leon, spilling all the water on him. Leon didn't wake up.  
  
"Maybe, he is napping. Irvine we need a bucket of water to wake him up! Not a little paper cup full!" Quistis yelled to Irvine. Irvine then ran to get a bucket of water.  
  
"Hey, cool. Look at this. Zell picked up Squall's gun blade, bending his back down a little because it was heavy. "Wow, this is sooo cool! I can't even believe I am holding this!"  
  
"Zell, put that back before Squall wakes up and pulverizes you!" Selphie yelled over to Zell, but she didn't succeed in stopping him.  
  
"He's not just suddenly going to come back alive and." Zell was interrupted when he suddenly felt a strong force shoved into him. He then went flying into the wall in front of him, leaving a gigantic hole in the gift shop. Everyone turned around to see Leon standing in front of them, as good as new.  
  
"Hey, what was that for Squall? You didn't have to hit him that hard! Selphie screamed in Leon's ear.  
  
"It's Leon, my name, is Leon." He retorted back.  
  
"What?" They all said, confused.  
  
"What do you mean, LEON? Your name is SQ-UA-LL! Oh-no! That concussion has gotten to his head; Irvine quick hit him with the water." Selphie shouted, a little confused at how Squall said his name was Leon. Then Irvine came out with a pale of water and threw it at Leon, this time holding onto the bucket.  
  
"There you go Squall, are you all better now?" Irvine asked.  
  
" No! I am not all better now, I am soaked and it's not Squall its." Leon trailed off seeing that Zell got back up and ran to him. Zell wiped his hand off on his jacket and blew on it before holding it out for him to shake.  
  
"Put it there man.oh come on it won't bite." Zell really wanted Squall to shake his hand but he failed again. " Geez, your still the same as always, even though its been.(he tries to count on his fingers). its been at least six or seven years!  
  
"Selp, I do not have a concussion, my name is Leon. L-E-O-N. You got it?" He corrected Selphie a little harshly.  
  
Leon looked around the gift shop seeing that the person he was really looking for wasn't there. He then walked out of the gift shop and headed for the hotel, leaving the big mess in the gift shop for Selp, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine to clean up. When he got to the hotel Yuffie was waiting in the green room.  
  
"Hey, Squall. Who was that girl looking for you? Hu Hu, was she an old friend like she thought YOU were?" She asked as politely as she could. But, she was still very annoying to Leon.  
  
"It's Leon, and it's none of your business, so go bug somebody else Yuffie." He then plopped down on the bed, ignoring Yuffie. Yuffie being the person she is, still kept at it.  
  
"Come on Squall, don't be like that now! Who were those people? Come on, tell me, tell me! Or else I will never leave you alone!"  
  
" Alright already. I will tell you!" He yelled, making sure Yuffie even herd him. He was thinking he better tell her sooner or later before he busted open like a volcano in frustration.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled back in happiness.  
  
" They are my old friends back at my old world, their names are Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine. Are you satisfied now? Can I leave?" He asked Yuffie.  
  
"Of course you can leave, but.didn't you ever miss them when you were here in Traverse Town?" She asked Leon, a little curious.  
  
" No, I never missed THEM, but I did miss someone. But she doesn't seem to be with them." He said with a little sadness in his voice that Yuffie could pick up.  
  
"Who was the woman you missed?" She asked. Leon then got up, not wanting to answer that question, and opened the door to go out. But when he did Selphie was about to knock on his door.  
  
" Oh, hello Squall. Say, I was wondering if you could tour me around this place? I never been in a place like this and." Leon interrupted her.  
  
"Ok Selp. Go get your jacket it's cold outside." Leon grabbed his own black jacket and headed out the door, not waiting for Selphie to get her jacket.  
  
"Hey, Squall! Wait for me!" She grabbed her jacket from her hotel room and ran to catch up with Squall.  
  
Then they were both walking down the streets. Sometimes Leon would say things about the town, like the things about the Cid Café and things about the other shops. They didn't dare go near the gift shop again because when Leon left, the rest of them were left to clean up the mess that Leon left for the manager to clean up. Boy was that manager pissed.  
  
"Hey, Selp. Where are the others?" Leon asked, after he sat down to wait for Selphie to finish her ice cream that she'd ordered.  
  
"They're staying at the hotel that (lick of her ice cream) you are staying at. Quistis and I are sharing a room and so is (lick) Zell and Irvine (lick)." She explained while licking her ice cream.  
  
Leon then got up and walked around the town, until he'd bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey! Move out of the way scar face. There was no reason for you to bump into Aerith or me. Watch where you are going next time!" Cloud shouted, making sure he was under stood by Leon.  
  
"Oh, sorry your majesty didn't mean for you to bump into me!" Leon said back.  
  
The two boys were starring at each other with furious eyes. They were so caught up in each others unkindly ness that they didn't notice how furious Selphie had gotten.  
  
"HEY!! You guys made me spill my ICE CREAM!!" Selphie yelled. Her yelling made everybody frozen. She was so mad that she had spilled her ice cream, she'd kicked Cloud in the leg and she stalked back to the hotel.  
  
(Wow you go Selp; I didn't know someone could do that to Cloud) Leon thought. He then left making sure that he got that look on Cloud's face etched in his memory.  
  
(W-who was that girl.? Man, she kicked me hard, ouch.) Cloud thought as he watched them walk away.  
When Leon finally got back to the hotel he went over to Selphie's room door and knocked. (Knock knock) "Oh, hello Squall, would you like to come in?" Selp asked. He walked in, looked around, and headed for their closet. He took out all of their suitcases, opened their dowers, and started putting all their cloths and belongings inside the suitcases.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with all our stuff? Hey, Squall! Are you even listening to me?" She asked.  
  
Leon just looked at her and said, "Its Leon. And I am putting all your stuff in these suitcases to pack away."  
  
"Pack.away? Why are you packing away our stuff?" Selp asked.  
  
" I am doing this because.we are going on a trip."He said.  
  
"A TRIP! Why are we going on a trip for?" She questioned.  
  
" We are going on a trip.(I can't tell her the real reason.hmm.) we are going on a trip to.party Selp!" He explained, lying in the process.  
  
" WHOO WHO! PAR-TAY! Oh, Squall I can't wait for this trip!" Selp started to do a little dance around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Quistis came in through the door. " Hey, Leon what are you doing with all my belongings?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to PAR-TAY Quistis! Can you believe it? We are going on a trip!" Selphie explained.  
  
"A PARTY? Why the hell are we going on a trip? Leon, what are you thinking about? You don't even like parties.or trips?" She said a little confused.  
  
"Consider it a last seeD mission that we never finished up." Leon walked out of their room with the suitcases and laid them down in the hallway. He then knocked on Zell's door, and did the same thing that he had did with Selphie and Quistis's stuff. But this time instead of manly things to find in Irvine's drawers, he found things he would find in girls' drawers. Leon gave a disgusted face and almost threw up when he saw what was inside. (Use your imagination for this type of thing)  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you Leon?" Zell asked as he looked into Irvine's drawer. He too, ran into the bathroom and gagged.  
  
Soon everybody came in and used the bathroom. They now knew what Irvine really was.a GIRL! When Irvine stepped in he just went to his drawer and took out some of his lipstick and put it on, tucking it away when he was finished with it.  
  
"Irvine.you are disgusting, you know?" Zell said.  
  
When Leon finally got everybody's suitcase out of their rooms, he started to head out of the hotel.  
  
"Hey, Leon! Where are we going anyways?" Quistis asked before Leon went outside the door.  
  
"We are going to a very familiar place.and." He said.  
  
"And. what?" Selphie asked.  
  
"And. it's Squall. Squall Leonhart. Not Leon, nor scar face. You got it?"  
  
He then walked out of the hotel and threw everyone's suitcases into the back seat of a nice gummie ship. Squall's gummie ship was all black with red colored wings. It even had griever's head painted on it.  
  
"Huh? First it was Squall, then Leon, then Squall again.I don't even know where the hell scar face came from. I will never get you Squall." Zell said as they all hopped in the ship for the beginning of a LONG journey.  
  
Well that's it for my second chapter. Was it funnier than last time? Hope so.well the next one will be on soon. Leave good reviews! 


End file.
